


Roommate!

by seoulsecret



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsecret/pseuds/seoulsecret
Summary: Luhan, an exchange student came from China. He's willing to take a shot to enter in one of the prestigious academies in Korea. The language wasn't a problem, it's a self-taught and thanks to the youtube and the shows. Even though he's educated in China for years but that doesn't stop him from learning Hangul.He's really interested in learning the Korean  Culture and Tradition which he would gladly share that information with his classmate in China. Everything went well according to his plan, however, his plans withhold when he met the famous Kim Jongin prefer to be called Kai who turns out to be his ROOMMATE!





	1. Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright ©   
> All rights reserved. No parts or this story may be reproduced,   
> distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without  
> the prior permission of the author.

“Wow!” I exclaim as my sights studied in bewilderment of how wonderful the surrounding is. Seoul is remarkably excellent and I can’t tell how much I prefer to stay here – not that I hate my hometown. However the idea of staying depressed me.

“You alright?” Kris question “ You don’t seem alright” he stated, I glance at him staring at those eyes. “Is there something bothering you, Luhan?”

“I don’t understand, it’s just that my dream abruptly came true yet the thought that I can’t stay here permanently, gives me pessimistic all the time.” Explaining my feels to him makes me comfortable. Kris became like my brother, and holds a special part – I consider him a family.

“However, it doesn’t imply that you can’t go back here again,” he responds. “You just got here Luhan, don’t think that fast and enjoy while you’re here.” Kris comfort. I nodded in agreement, he’s always right, he’s always optimistic every time while I’m always being pessimistic. Totally opposite, but that doesn’t stop our friendship. “So, just give me a smile, Luhan.”

As I slowly flaunt my smile. “Thanks, Kris” I really do appreciate his kindness and his brotherly love. I glance at our baggage, we just came off from the terminal and we’re here outside waiting for his driver to fetch us up. Actually the purpose of staying here in Seoul because I’m an exchange student. I’m actually going to stay here for a couple of months then I have to go back to China to resume my education.

Kris somewhat became my life savior – I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t because of him. He’s the one who convinces my parents of me joining the program. “Are you sure about this? You helped me enough, and I can’t just allow myself to be a burden in your career.” I really despise this perception of being a burden.

“We previously discussed this, Luhan” as he combs his hair back using his hand. “And don't assume on that, remember that you’re an important to me, so, don’t think that again.” Our conversation didn’t last when a black van arrived stopping in front of us.

The driver gets out from the car and he’s towering similar to Kris, however, something unique about this guy and I can’t pinpoint any words but to say that he resembles as a panda. Eyebags that circle in his eyes and that blackish hair he has and his precise tone when he introduces himself as Tao. I could mention that he’s distinct.

Tao assisted us to transfer our baggage to the van, though Kris motions me to get inside. But being stubborn I don't even work – he’s more stubborn. As I notice that they finished, I’m assuming that Kris will have to sit beside me, however, he invades the seat beside the driver, and I could tell that it’s something fishy.

 

Along the ride, I notice those stares that they are giving from each other – I feel like there is something I missed yet it’s impossible right?

“Are you okay, Luhan?” I transported back to existence when Kris spoke. He’s staring at me right now, so, I look away – I feeling busted. “Is something bothering you?” he questioned again. “Do you want to stop at the mini fast food chain?” and the thought of that, I am hungry right now. “Tao, can you stop at the mini fast food chain?” he said to his driver.

While they are having a conversation, I just watched the surrounding that we’re passing by. People look so busy this day, and I spotted those 3 well-known company: SM, JYP, and YG.

 

Minutes passed, the car stopped. “SM Restaurant” I mutter under my breath as I read what it said on the placard. I moved out of the car when I notice Kris and the driver traveled outside of the car. “Hey, wait for me,” I said as when they just continued walking not minding that I am still here.

“Sorry, Luhan” Kris apologize as he rubbed his neck. I smirked, now I sense that he and that driver has something going on. “Let’s go, you’re tummy has been grumble for like a minutes or so.” I frowned at what he stated resulting be a laughing stock.

As we enter, we were greeted by a waitress cheerfully greeting ask and question Kris probably because of the table. We were guided through one vacant table around the corner. Kris and Tao seated together as I sit across them – what a lovely date they got here, I felt like a third wheel.

They begin to order as soon as the waiter distributed a menu – why do I feel like they always Kris and his driver always spend their time together here. “Luhan, what do you like to order?” Kris question. I glance at the menu and read every food that is written till I caught something.

“I would like to order dynamite shrimp, honey glaze Chicken wings, clam chowder soup and one chicken Alfredo that comes with a bread,” I replied causing a laughter from the couple. I furrowed my brow to them. “What I am hungry” I monotone.

The waiter begins to write our order on a small pad notebook then proceeds to get the menu as he leaves our table. “Hey, I’m really hungry, Kris” I stated. I am really hungry, I had this angry stomach while we're on the plane and I can’t eat properly resulting in a hungry stomach.

The two stopped laughing but seeing Kris' eyes smile, I frowned. “Sorry, it was just that, it been like an hour since our last supper.” He stated. “Okay, sorry” he apologizes later realizing that I wasn’t even laughing.

Later, our food arrived and was arranged on our table. I look at the food, they look really appetizing and dainty especially the aroma that’s coming from them. “Let’s eat,” Kris said, as I nodded and began tasting it.

Gosh, this is so savory! I really love those flavors of the cheese, those honey that comes from the chicken and the dynamite shrimp is really fantastic. All in all, I give it 10 out of 10.

 

I rubbed my tummy from being full. Even though we leave the restaurant still I can taste that heaven. Food makes you feel like you’re in a comfort zone. “That food is too delicious, let’s go there again soon” I announce. “And Kris, promise me that we will go there again”

“I promise, now, let’s head to the Academy” I quizzical look at Kris. “your Academy requires the student to stay in their dorm,” he explains. “And they can’t allow student to live outside the campus aside from their dorm, sorry, Luhan if I didn’t tell you.”

I smiled. “I’m fine, Kris, no need to worry. Besides I’m kinda bit excited.” Assuring him.

“Are you really sure that, you can do it alone? We can ask the principal to make you an exception” he said again.

“Kris, I’m fine and besides, I don’t want to ruin your moment with Tao” I tease. I saw those blushes appearing on their faces. “And you thought I won’t notice, well, better luck next time.” I tease again. “Besides, don’t be embarrass if you two are in relationship, I won’t mind – I’m not a homophobic, Kris”

Kris smiled. “I know, Luhan. Thanks” I flaunt my smile on him. I really am sure that the love each other much – that is why I support them, no matter what. It’s the least I can do for Kris. 


	2. Academy

Luhan agitated of how extensive the Academy is. Who wouldn't be surprised yet amazed at how elegant the Academy particularly the color of those buildings in a rose quartz and serenity. The Academy doesn't require a uniform, however, they expect students to live in their dorm which specifically Kris already explained to him before they got arrived.

"Are you really sure that you don't want me to talk to the principal?" Kris question persuading once more. Luhan shakes his head. "Luhan-"

"Kris, I'm fine, I promise" as he shows his assuring smile to the latter. "Besides, if I felt awkward or scared, I promise that I will call you instantly," he replied.

The latter heaved a sigh knowing that his friend already made a decision. "Okay, although I assure you that I will visit you and call you," the latter said in a defeated tone. "Is that okay with you Luhan?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it," he replied. As then the latter bid a goodbye. "Goodbye Kris, see you when I see you" as he giggles.

When the car faded into his sight, Luhan knows that he is all alone. He pulled his 2 luggage and ready to enter into a battle.   
As he enters, all eyes were on him, he instantly gains the attention of the students. They were judging and some laughing. Luhan wants the floor to beat him up but he is already here no more backing out.

As his eyes roamed around trying to find the dormitory building since it his first time and this school is big. "Hi," he stops his track when a tall giant guy stops in front of him.

"Hello" Luhan replied as he gulps. He hasn't experience but he might have now.

"You're new here?" the guy somewhat has a deep voice which makes him pretty cool. "Because I haven't seen you here at all through the years of my existence." Luhan half smiling in response. "I am Park Chanyeol, by the way." the guy introduces himself as Park Chanyeol.

"I am an exchanged student from China, I'm Luhan" he introduces back. "And the nice meeting, Park Chanyeol" he happily said. Because he's glad somehow that he meets a friend. "I know this embarrassing but would you mind helping me where to find the dormitory building?" he shyly questions.

"Do you perhaps know your room number?" Chanyeol question back. Luhan nodded and took out his key in his pocket and showed to Chanyeol. "Your room number is 321 then you're in a dormitory building B."

"What do you mean B?" Luhan question. He has to ask specifically he's new here and he doesn't want to be lost.

"We have 3 dormitory which is A, B, and C. You're room number is 321 then you belong to B and if your room number is 100 above then your A and last is C then you must have room number 400 above." Luhan nodded when Chanyeol explained. "Then I lead the way, so, we could head to our first class."

A minutes pass, they arrived at the dorm room and they also did a quick tour. "Thanks for touring me around and for leading me to my room" Luhan appreciate kindness. "Maybe I could repay you like treat you for a lunch?"

"No need, it's okay and besides, just help me if I need you" Chanyeol happily replied. "So, I have to go, nice meeting you again, Luhan," Chanyeol said.

"Thank you once again, nice you meeting, Chanyeol and I hope I could see you around," Luhan shyly said. Because it is the first person who confronted and help him. Because from the looks of it, Chanyeol is a friendly and outgoing type.

"Don't worry, I live in the next room which means besides your room, so, if you need help or a friend to talk to, we could hang out," Chanyeol replied since he knows the feeling of being new to a place.

"Ow, I have to organize my things." Luhan almost forgot that he has a limited time because he has to be present in his first class. "Thanks again, Chanyeol"

"You're welcome, then I see you around" Luhan nodded as he opens the door and pulled his 2 luggage inside. They bid goodbye because Chanyeol has to run an errand which somehow makes Luhan guilty for taking Chanyeol time.

As he closes the door, he began unpacking while being amazed at how big his room, his room is somewhat good for 2 to 3 person. It has a kitchenette, bathroom, a king size bunk bed, living room connected to dining area and study area. Everything in this room is a full package and Luhan took some pictures to send to Kris.

 

Luhan grip on his backpack straps because he's heading to his first class and thanks, God that he wasn't lost. He read the placard and says that it's Chem 1. Luhan releases a sigh and as he knocks on the door as he open. He's greeted by a judging look coming from his classmate. "You must be the new students, come in." Luhan enters the class and proceeds to stand beside the teacher. "Students, this is your new class," the professor said. "Please introduce yourself." Luhan nodded.

"Hi, I'm Lu Han from China, I am an exchanged student and I am willing to learn the cultures and traditions. Hope we could be a friend." he introduces himself. As the professor signal him to a seat beside the guy who seems peacefully looking at the outside of the window.

Luhan moved and sat beside the guy who seems to unnoticed his presence and he doesn't want to interrupt. The professor begins the lesson while he writes notes about the lectures.

Minutes passed, the professor stops his lecture. "Class, I have an announcement to make." the professor said gaining the attention especially the boy which Luhan's seatmate. "You will be having a project for this quarter and you have to present in front, don't worry this is a diad project. Your partner for this project will be your seatmate." when the professor said that, Luhan slowly turn to his partner which surprise him that his partner is also looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Luhan, your partner for this chem," Luhan introduce again. "Your name?" he questions just to break the ice.

The guy lip slowly curved which gulp Luhan. Not because it creeps him but it makes him blush of how puffy the cheek of the guy like a Baozi, a Chinese Bun. "I'm Kim Minseok, just call me Xiumin."

"Hello, Xiumin" Luhan replied. Then they focus their attention once again on their professor.

"The project must be original and it is an experimentation, so you must search and be wise not to copy paste." The professor continues. "So, are we clear on that?"

"Yes, sir" student unison.

Then a bell ring signal for the student for the next class. They start to pack their things up and bid their goodbye to their professor. "See you around the campus and we could talk it out soon about the project," Xiumin said.

"Sure, bye Xiumin." Luhan bid and headed to his next class.

 

It is Luhan second subject and he already introduces himself in front as soon as he enters the class. Right now, he's seating beside this guy is known to be Zhang Yixing or Lay who keeps talking about Unicorn. Their subject is Bio 1.

Their professor discusses the different microorganism and while Yixing silently talks about how cool Unicorn is which makes Luhan found it funny and humorous. Aside from that Luhan is glad that he met a Chinese Friend. He considers the people he met a friend.

Minutes passed again, the hours start to speed up because Luhan somehow enjoys every hour of the lesson since he loves Biology.

The bell rings again, signaling for the student for their next class, the last class before a lunch break. "Nice meeting you again, Luhan, hope to see you around," Yixing said in Chinese.

"Nice meeting you too, Yixing" he replied back. Luhan is glad to be talking in Chinese once again. He packs his things and went to his next class.


End file.
